1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control means for electronic devices in motor vehicles, having a holding means with attachment elements for mounting the holding means on a steering wheel in a releasable manner, having operator control keys on a housing of the remote control means, and having a unit for transmitting control signals, which are triggered by operating the operator control keys, to the at least one electronic device.
Remote control means of this type which are to be retrofitted to a steering wheel are known particularly for operating hands-free systems, navigation systems, car radios, etc. Arranging the remote control means on the steering wheel means it is possible to operate these electronic devices without the driver having to take his hands off the steering wheel. This leads to increased traffic safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional remote control means which are to be mounted on the steering wheel, all operator control keys are arranged on the front face of the housing of the remote control means, which front face is directed toward the driver. The advantage of this is that the position of the operator control keys and their meaning can be seen. However, the options provided by conventional remote control means are limited by the space available in the housing of the remote control means and the frontal position.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved remote control means which is even easier to operate and may be equipped with additional operator control keys if desired.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the remote control means of this generic type in that at least one operator control key is arranged on the rear face of the housing of the remote control means, which rear face points away from the driver when the remote control means is mounted on the steering wheel, in such a way that a driver can use his fingertips to operate said operator control key when gripping the steering wheel when the remote control means is mounted on the steering wheel.
First of all, this new position of operator control keys on the rear face of the housing of the remote control means has the disadvantage that this operator control key cannot be seen by the driver. However, the operator control keys on the rear face of the housing of the remote control means can be operated in an ergonomically favorable fashion and space in the housing of the remote control means which has not previously been used can be utilized for optional additional operator control keys on the rear face of the housing of the remote control means. These advantages fully compensate for the disadvantage of not being able to see the operator control keys since a proficient driver will quickly become familiar with the new operator control keys on the rear face of the remote control means.
It is particularly advantageous when further operator control keys are arranged on the front face of the housing of the remote control means in a known manner.
It is also advantageous when the housing of the remote control means has locking elements for clamping the housing of the remote control means to the holding means in a releasable manner. This two-part design of the remote control means that the holding means can remain on the steering wheel and only the housing of the remote control means need be replaced as required. This means that operator control is also possible when said housing of the remote control means is detached from the holding means, for example by a passenger.
It is also advantageous when the operator keys on the front face comprise a 10-digit numerical keypad plus special characters. This numerical keypad which is extended in comparison to the previously customary operator control key arrangements has the advantage of simple operator control, for example of telephones.
In order to facilitate orientation of the user, a tactile marker can be provided on the surface of at least one operator control key.
The transmission unit is preferably designed to transmit radio data and optionally optical data, in particular with an infrared transmitter, or acoustic data, in particular with ultrasound.
The at least one electronic device has a corresponding transmission unit for receiving the control signals transmitted by the transmission unit of the remote control means.
It is also advantageous when at least one operator control key is in the form of a rotary regulator and/or a switch. The rotary regulator can be used for smooth control, for example of the volume.